duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Grimhilde
In a land far, far away, there lived a beautiful young princess named Snow White. She was sweet, innocent, pure, and in terms of beauty, she was the fairest in all the land. This fact stirred the jealousy inside her wicked stepmother, Queen Grimhilde (voiced by the Lucille La Verne), to a boiling point. The Queen practiced black magic and consulted a mirror every day to confirm that she was the most beautiful, but the moment the mirror pointed out Snow White as the prettiest one, the Queen set in motion a plan to take her out of the running. Grimhilde hired a huntsman to take young Snow White out into the forest and murder her. She was so adamant that she be killed that the Queen demanded the hunter bring back the young girl's heart in a box. The hunter couldn't go through with it though. He told Snow White to seek refuge in the forest, and he brought back a pig's heart instead. Deep in the dark forest, Snow White would be very frightened until she discovered the kind animals living nearby. They led her to a small cottage where she could stay. No one was home at the time, but she cleaned the place up in the hopes the owner would give her a place to sleep. The owners would return: the Seven Dwarfs. Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Grumpy, and Dopey all worked hard during the day, and when they came home, they had no time to cook or clean. Snow White volunteered to help them though, and so they let the Princess stay. The wicked Queen would discover the truth of Snow White's disappearance, however, when her mirror told her that Snow White was still the fairest in the land. Enraged, the Queen used the darkest magic to transform herself from a young, very attractive, regally and unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy woman into an ugly old hag to get herself close to Snow White. And then, she would kill the Princess herself! The next day when the dwarfs went off to work, the Queen went to their cottage and found Snow White alone. Baking pies, the Princess was startled to see the ugly old woman, but welcomed her into the cottage when the nearby animals started to get uncomfortable around her. Indeed, the animals could smell a rat. The old woman told Snow White the dwarfs would love a pie baked with apples, and she had the perfect one for her. She produced an impossibly shiny red apple, and told Snow White that it was a wishing apple. Wish upon the apple, take a bite, and all your dreams will come true. Young Snow White wished that the charming Prince she had met a few days ago would come and take her away, and she took a bite. The naive Princess soon discovered it was a poison apple, and cast the terrible spell of the "Sleeping Death" upon her. Snow White fell to the ground, seemingly dead. Meanwhile, the forest animals had run off to find the dwarfs. They communicated as well as they could that Snow White was in trouble, and when they came running home, the dwarfs say the old woman leaving by their front door. They knew it was the wicked Queen. The dwarfs and animals ran after the old crone and chased her up a steep mountain top. She tried to take the dwarfs out by pushing a giant rock upon them, but her plan backfired, as the mountain crumbled beneath her feet. She fell to her death as the vultures began to circle above. The Queen's plan backfired in the worst possible ways. Not only did her evil deed result in her own death, but she knew of one possible antidote to the spell she cast on Snow White. Only the first kiss of true love could wake someone stricken with this curse, and upon hearing of the young Princess' sleeping death-like state, the Prince Snow White met just a few days before her disappearance came to see her. The dwarfs showed him to the glass coffin they had built for her, and the Prince knelt down to kiss Snow White. She miraculously awoke, saved by true love. And they lived happily ever after. INTELLIGENCE - 7: The Queen's knowledge of the dark arts made her a strong adversary. POWER - 6: Strong as she was, all that black magic couldn't save her from the mob of animals and dwarfs. VILENESS - 10: She was a wicked stepmother, a mean Queen, and intent on murdering a sweet, innocent little girl. SWAY - 7: Played the old woman part well, but she failed to convince her huntsman to kill the Princess. PURITY - 10: Consumed by vanity and jealousy, the Queen was willing to go to any and all lengths to be the "fairest of them all." PHYSICAL - 10: She's one snarling Queen, and the magic made her a ghastly old crone. Category:Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Disney character Category:A Not So Happy Christmas character Category:The Halloween ProYect character Category:Kingdom Hearts character Category:Females